


Call Your Name

by ChrysCare



Series: Music Meme [10]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Call Your Name-Daughtry(Pandora)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Call Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> Call Your Name-Daughtry(Pandora)

Jazz stares at the mech lying on the medical berth. The black and white Praxian lies still while Ratchet works on him. He took the brunt of the impact from the Decepticon’s latest weapon, he might be dying to save him. Why would Prowl save him? 

 

“Prowl,” Jazz whispers as he sits in the medical bay, lights dim. “Prowl, I don’t know if you can hear me. I’m sorry. You shouldn’t have done that.”

Prowl lies still on the berth. 

“Prowl,” Jazz’s vents hitch. “I’m so sorry but we can’t be anything more than friends.”

“Are you coming, Jazz?” the red mech asks. 

“Sure, Ironhide,” Jazz leaves, the spark monitor slows and the spark stops.


End file.
